Meteor
by saenatori
Summary: #MERIBAVALENTINE / Cerita di mana Park SeeWoo mencari jati diri seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.


Judul: Meteor

Author: Saenatori

Summary: using #MERIBAVALENTINE! Cerita di mana Park SeeWoo mencari jati diri seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Genre: Family, Drama

Character: Park SeeWoo, Megpoid Gumi, Clara.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine :)

* * *

Pemuda itu mengibaskan rambut ikalnya ke belakang. Ia menatap tajam ke arah kiri, lalu kembali melirik ke depan. Ratusan cahaya menghujam wajahnya, kilatan dan suara kamera terus bersatu padu layaknya melodi orkestra.

Kilatan terakhir terpancar, dilanjut dengan tepuk tangan dari seorang pria.

"Great, Park SeeWoo. Aku sangat bangga padamu." Pria itu berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda yang tadi ia panggil SeeWoo, hendak menyalaminya. Park SeeWoo menerima jabat tangan dari pria yang Ia kenal sebagai produsen yang telah merekrutnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan ini menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Berfoto memakai pakaian musim dingin saat musim panas mampu membuat SeeWoo kepanasan. Dan ya, dia sangatlah tampan. SeeWoo mengacak rambutnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bersifat pribadi miliknya untuk mengganti pakaian musim dingin ini menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya. Sunggguh, SeeWoo bisa saja mati kepanasan hanya dengan berdiri menggunakan baju tadi kurang lebih setengah jam lagi.

Pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang indah dan penuh pesona ini mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Diambilnya topi yang menggantung di belakang pintu dan dikenakannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan berisi model-model pakaian baru dan keluar dari gedung besar itu. Musim panas yang dapat mencekik SeeWoo sampai mati tampak meledeknya. Belum lama keluar dari gedung ber-AC, keringat sudah menetes dari dahi SeeWoo, turun melewati dagunya.

SeeWoo berjalan melewati pertokoan bernuansa Eropa dengan model toko-toko Prancis. Ia sangat menikmati toko-toko cantik tersebut. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang pemuda itu juga menerima udara panas nan menyekap di negara maju itu.

Pemuda berdarah turunan Korea-Jepang itu melihat-lihat donat yang terpampang cantik pada etalase toko. Wangi donat-donat itu berhasil menggoda SeeWoo untuk masuk dan memilih beberapa donat. Sebenarnya, agensinya dan managernya sudah melarangnya memakan yang manis-manis karena bisa merusak postur tubuhnya, tapi SeeWoo tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia sudah sangat lapar dan donat-donat itu berhasil membujuknya mengeluarkan uang yang tidak seberapa dan menaruhnya di atas meja kasir.

'You Got an Ice Cream Cake-'

"Halo." SeeWoo cepat-cepat menelan donat yang telah habis setengahnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponsel silvernya.

"SeeWoo? Ini Clara. Agensi menawarkan pemotretan pakaian musim dingin." Suara wanita di ujung sana membuat SeeWoo malas mengunyah. Ha, managernya.

"Tidak perlu, gajiku sudah cukup," kata pemuda itu merobek kecil-kecil adonan donat dan memakannya perlahan-lahan. Tadi saja ia sudah mau pingsan, apalagi pekerjaan lain dengan pakaian tebal lagi? Maaf, terima kasih.

"Tapi Park SeeWoo, kita pemotretan di Jepang!"

Sebentar.

SeeWoo mengaduk kopi dingin yang tadi sempat ia pesan dengan jari. Ke Jepang? Tadi Clara tidak bilang soal pergi ke Jepang. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan gratis yang sudah ia tunggu sejak ia lahir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," kata SeeWoo mengesap kopi dinginnya. "Tapi aku mau minta tolong padamu, Clara."

.

* * *

.

SeeWoo membuka matanya. Sudah sekitar beberapa belas jam ia tertidur layaknya putri di dalam pesawat tingkat ekonomi itu. Masih dengan setengah mengantuk, ia menoleh ke kirinya. Wajah tidur pulas milik managernya nyaris membuat SeeWoo mengeluarkan spidol dan menggambarinya.

Tidak ada yang menarik pada pesawat tingkat ekonomi, pemuda itu merasa terpanggil pada sebuah majalah oleh-oleh yang tersedia di tiap bangku belakang. SeeWoo menariknya dan membolak-balik majalah bersampul hijau itu.

Namun, foto seorang model pada majalah tersebut berhasil membuat SeeWoo terdiam pada halaman yang sama dalam waktu cukup lama. Seorang model berambut hijau lumut yang tampak tak asing baginya. Entah ia pernah melihatnya di mana.

 _"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen.—"_

Suara itu mengagetkan SeeWoo. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret halaman tadi sebelum yang lain terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kembali menaruh majalah tadi ke dalam kantung bangku belakang.

SeeWoo menoleh ke kirinya. Tampak Clara masih tertidur pulas. Maka ia menggoyangkan bahu Clara, hendak membuat wanita itu terbangun.

"Clara, bangun." SeeWoo menggoyangkan bahu Clara dengan agak kasar, sehingga wanita itu terbangun dengan sekali hentakkan. "Sudah mau sampai."

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mau dibangunkan," Clara menguap pelan dan menggosok matanya.

"Clara." SeeWoo menyentuh tangan kiri Clara dengan raut wajah serius. Ia berharap Clara mendengarkannya dan tidak kembali tertidur. "Kamu sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta kemarin di telepon?"

"Wanita itu?" gumam Clara menggeliat. Tampak ia masih setengah mengantuk tetapi tetap berkomunikasi dengan anak asuhannya. "Sudah. Nanti akan kuberikan informasi yang lebih rinci. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kamu begitu ingin tahu, tetapi suatu saat kau harus mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Terima kasih, Clara." SeeWoo merasa lega sekaligus berdebar tidak karuan. Dia harus siap apapun hasilnya, ia harus mendapat informasi lebih rinci lagi. Ia harus dapat menemukan wanita itu.

.

* * *

.

13 Febuari, pukul 03.00 jam Tokyo setempat. SeeWoo menurunkan beberapa koper dari bagasi pesawat, dibantu oleh Clara yang membawa dorongan agar tidak kesulitan saat membawanya ke mobil. SeeWoo membeli beberapa permen penghilang rasa ngantuk, karena pukul tujuh nanti ia harus langsung pemotretan, sebelum udara kembali menjadi panas.

Di negara sakura ini, SeeWoo menikmati kesederhanaan yang ia rasakan sejak keluar dari pesawat. Bahkan mobilpun jarang terlihat. Memang beda dengan Eropa, tetapi SeeWoo menikmatinya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu membiarkan kaca terbuka, menghemat pendingin mobil sekaligus merasakan embun pagi yang terasa nikmat.

Clara? Ia kembali tidur. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, Clara tidak tidur untuk mengatur prosedur keberangkatan mereka, sekaligus mencari data atas permintaan SeeWoo. Merasa tidak enak, SeeWoo mmbiarkan wanita berusia 23 tahun itu tertidur menyender pada bahunya yang terasa hendak lepas dari sendinya.

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu mengenakan topi birunya kembali dan melipat tangan di depan dada. SeeWoo melihat-lihat perumahan yang ia lewati serta toko-toko menarik yang terlihat gelap. Tentu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, taksi yang ditumpangi kedua orang itu berhenti pada sebuah hotel yang terlihat mahal. Sang sopir menurunkan koper-koper dan menaruhnya di dekat mobil. SeeWoo melirik biaya taksi yang terhitung otomatis pada kaca taksi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di jok taksi tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, SeeWoo menggoyangkan tubuh Clara untuk membangunkan wanita itu.

"Clara," ucap SeeWoo. Clara merentangkan tubuhnya, berusaha menganalisis sekitarnya.

"Mmm? Sudah sampai?" wanita berambut merah jambu itu membuka pintu taksi. SeeWoo mengikuti managernya keluar dari taksi. Setelah berterima kasih kepada sang sopir dengan bahasa Jepang, Mereka membawa tas-tas berukuran besar memasuki hotel.

Saat Clara memesan dua kamar hotel yang bersebelahan, SeeWoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa yang tersedia dan memijat bahunya pelan. Pundaknya sakit disenderi Clara selama beberapa lama.

"SeeWoo, ruangannya sudah siap untuk ditempati." Clara memberikan kunci kepada pemuda itu.

Clara mengangkat tangannya, memanggil bellboy untuk membawa koper-koper mereka. Kedua orang itu dipandu menaiki lift dan diajak bercakap-cakap oleh sang bellboy. Clara dan SeeWoo menanggapinya dengan senyum dan anggukan, bingung hendak menjawab apa. Bahasa Prancis? Tentu bellboy itu tidak mengerti.

"Kamar nomor 303, kamarmu. Dan kamar nomor 304 adalah kamarku, persis di sebelahmu. Bila kamu butuh sesuatu, ini kunci kamarku," Clara memberikan kunci cadangannya kepada SeeWoo. Dengan malas SeeWoo mengangguk.

"Clara, kembalilah tidur," ucap SeeWoo menguap. "Kamu terlihat masih sempoyongan. Sebaiknya kamu kembali tidur. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap, jadi nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan membangunkanmu." SeeWoo menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terlihat besar. Clara terlihat hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghilang, masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

SeeWoo menata bajunya ke dalam lemari. Lemari berukuran cukup besar itu muat untuk menyimpan hairdryer dan peralatan mandi. Tapi tentu saja SeeWoo tidak menyimpannya di sana. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi, pemuda berambut ikal itu duduk pada kasurnya dan mengganti-ganti saluran televisi. Tentu saja SeeWoo hanya melihat gambar, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Bosan, SeeWoo membuka ponselnya. Begitu ia mengutak-atik isinya, ia teringat atas foto yang ia ambil saat di pesawat tadi. Ia buru-buru memperbesar gambar tersebut, mengamati setiap detail pada wajah sang model. Wanita cantik dengan mata abu-abu, seperti matanya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri memiliki mata biru, karena berdarah Korea-Eropa.

Nyaris lupa waktu, SeeWoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah ini dia harus memanggil Clara dan bekerja. Ah, dia juga harus meminta informasi soal wanita itu.

.

* * *

.

Clara menelepon dengan bahasa Prancis, berbicara dengan salah satu fotografer SeeWoo. Tampak wanita itu begitu sibuk, sehingga SeeWoo merasa bosan. Dia melihat keluar jendela, mengamati iklan-iklan yang terpampang pada gedung-gedung.

Mereka melewati pusat pembelanjaan. Iklan-iklan pakaian atau produk kecantikan semakin banyak. SeeWoo mengira, bahwa tidak ada hal yang mencuri perhatiannya. Tetapi ia melihat sosok wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang ia ambil fotonya dari majalah begitu besar terpampang pada sebuah gedung. SeeWoo menepuk sang supir, berusaha berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Mister, sorry… umm… can you tell me, who is that woman?" ucapnya takut sang supir tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Tangannya berkeringat, takut disangka gila.

Beruntung, sang sopir terlihat sangat fasih berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. "Oh, she is a top model. Her name is Megpoid Gumi-san."

"Ah, Thanks for the information," ucap SeeWoo berterima kasih. Jadi, nama wanita itu Megpoid Gumi? Namanya aneh. SeeWoo menyenderkan kembali punggungnya dengan ada rasa sedikit lega dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Ya," Begitu Clara menutup teleponnya, SeeWoo langsung berbicara dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau menunda apapun lagi.

"Clara, beritahu apa saja yang kamu tahu tentang wanita itu. Wanita yang kubilang saat menyuruhmu mencari informasi."

.

* * *

.

Taksi berhenti pada sebuah gedung besar bewarna putih. Setelah Clara mengucapkan terima kasih dan membayar, SeeWoo mengamati sekelilingnya. Para gadis Jepang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin mereka bingung karena SeeWoo berambut cokelat ikal dan berwajah artis Korea. Yah, SeeWoo memang keturunan orang Korea, sih.

"Para pekerja sudah bersiap di dalam. Kamu cepat ganti baju dan mulai pemotretan." Clara memerintah sambil memberikan beberapa pakaian tebal yang harus digunakan oleh SeeWoo nanti.

SeeWoo menghela napas kesal, namun ia pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya yang sekarang dengan pakaian yang diperintahkan Clara.

SeeWoo masuk dan berdiri diantara tiang-tiang cahaya, berpose sesuai arahan sang juru foto. Ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Tidak di Eropa, tidak di Jepang. Memakai pakaian berlapis-lpis banyaknya dalam cuaca sepanas apapun tidaklah membuat mereka terasa dingin.

Selesai pemotretan, SeeWoo mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sebelumnya. Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tempat ia mengganti pakaian, dan berpapasan dengan beberapa orang.

"Kerja bagus, SeeWoo," ucap salah satu juru foto yang sedang membereskan peralatan mempotretnya.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu tempat yang menjual kopi dingin?"

Setelah diberi arahan oleh sang juru foto, SeeWoo mengikuti arahan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan mengenakan pakaian pengap pada musim yang tidak cocok. Raut wajah SeeWoo terlihat begitu bahagia begitu ia menemukan sebuah mesin minuman otomatis di tempat yang mudah ia temukan.

Begitu ia memasukkan uang dan menekan tombol, SeeWoo menyadari seorang wanita sedang mengantri di belakangnya. Namun SeeWoo sangatlah terkejut, tidak memperkirakan bahwa wanita itu adalah Megpoid Gumi. Tampak wanita itu ingin berbasa basi dengannya. Takut salah bicara, SeeWoolah yang memulai membuka percakapan.

"Hello, can you speak English?" ucap SeeWoo. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Mm… Spanyol?" Wanita itu menggeleng lagi.

"Prancis?" sekali lagi wanita itu menggeleng.

Terakhir. Bila ia menggeleng, aku tidak akan berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. "Portugis?"

"Aku tidak bisa, tetapi aku bisa berbahasa Korea," ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar dan fasih. SeeWoo menghela napas lega.

"Namaku SeeWoo, aku baru datang dari Eropa," ucap SeeWoo mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu menerima jabatan tangan SeeWoo.

"Aku Megpoid Gumi." Megpoid Gumi tampak tersenyum hangat. SeeWoo membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan ragu.

"Kamu cantik sekali." Megpoid Gumi tertawa.

"Begini-begini, aku sudah cukup tua," kata wanita itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. SeeWoo mempersilakan wanita itu membeli minuman kaleng. "Huft, panas-panas begini, lelah sekali pemotretan menggunakan pakaian tebal."

"Kamu juga?" ucap SeeWoo. Megpoid Gumi menarik bahunya naik dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Semua model bekerja seperti itu, kan?"

"Tidak dapat aku pungkiri, itu benar." SeeWoo tersenyum kecil. Megpoid Gumi tertawa manis. Mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan berjanji saling menghubungi.

"Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi." Megpoid Gumi berkata dengan lembut. SeeWoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya berpisah di depan mesin minuman otomatis.

.

* * *

.

"Clara," panggil SeeWoo. Pemuda itu tampak melihat keluar jendela dan mengamati toko-toko yang tampak melewati mereka begitu saja. "Ayo beli cokelat."

"Cokelat!?" bentak Clara. "TIDAK!"

"Huft, bukan untukku, bodoh." SeeWoo memainkan kukunya dengan tidak bertenaga. "Untuknya."

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa helai uang mata uang Jepang dan memberikannya kepada Clara, menyuruh wanita itu pergi membelinya. Clara tampak marah, tapi ia tetap menuruti apa yang SeeWoo perintahkan. Ia sudah lelah beradu mulut.

Sambil menunggu Clara, SeeWoo memencet nama dalam daftar kontak dan menelepon. Ia sangat berharap teleponnya diangkat, tetapi teleponnya terputus tanpa seorangpun yang mengangkatnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit kecewa.

Perasaan SeeWoo campur aduk terhadap nona Megpoid Gumi itu. Antara bingung, resah, bahagia atau galau bercampur menjadi satu. Clara memasuki taksi kembali dengan membawa satu bungkusan besar dan pita diatasnya.

"Banyak," ucap SeeWoo.

"2 lusin!" kata Clara jengkel. SeeWoo hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan kamera.

"Terima kasih ya."

.

* * *

.

Setengah jam kemudian, ponsel SeeWoo bordering.

'Come and Get Some! Ice Cream You—'

"Halo," ucap SeeWoo menerima telepon dengan cepat. "Ya?"

"Maaf meneleponmu. Tadi ada apa, meneleponku?" suara di ujung sana membuat SeeWoo memutar otak.

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu," tidak berbohong, tetapi SeeWoo terdengar seperti menggombal. Clara mendengus. Megpoid Gumi terdengar tertawa.

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kalau begitu, kita sudahi dulu yah meneleponnya, sampai jumpa besok." Telepon terputus. SeeWoo mematikan ponselnya lagi.

"Mendengar suara, ha," ucap Clara tertawa mengejek. Mungkin hal itu berhasil memicu emosi SeeWoo, sehingga pemuda itu langsung menyerang Clara dan menggelitikinya.

"Apanya?" ucap SeeWoo. Clara tertawa tidak habis-habisnya dan meronta di dalam taksi. SeeWoo terus-terus menggelitiki Clara sampai wanita itu kehabisan suaranya dan terengah-engah, kebanyakan tertawa.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya, di tempat gedung pemotretan. SeeWoo menarik napas, memutuskan apa yang telah ia lakukan dan apa yang telah ia buat. Ia sudah menyiapkan satu setengah lusin cokelat yang kemarin ia beli. Sisa setengah lusin lagi hendak ia berikan kepada Clara.

SeeWoo masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat pemotretan Megpoid Gumi, lalu menaruh sekotak cokelat tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat sosok Megpoid Gumi sedang berpose dengan santai dan cantik. Hal itu membuat SeeWoo menghela napas berat. Ia sangat berat hati untuk memberikan cokelat yang sudah ia sediakan. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

Saat kotak cokelat itu ditemukan, pada kotak cokelat itu, terdapat sebuah surat.

 _Dear Park Gumi_

 _Aku yakin kamu kaget membaca surat ini._

 _Aku membawakanmu sekotak cokelat. Ah, selamat hari valentine._

 _Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kamu memiliki seorang putra dari laki-laki berdarah Korea-Eropa. Aku yakin kamu tidak lupa lima tahun kemudian kamu pergi meninggalkan putra dan suamimu di Eropa, dan kamu kembali berkarir menjadi model._

 _Aku mencarimu. Aku menyuruh managerku mencari banyak tentangmu. Maka saat diberi tawaran pemotretan di Jepang, aku tidak menolak. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dan memberikan surat ini kepadamu._

 _Kuharap kamu tidak lupa, putramu sangat menginginkan kasih sayangmu selama 15 tahun terakhir._

 _Sayang sekali, kamu telah mengecewakanku. Kamulah yang membuat anakmu pergi mencarimu, maka aku berpikir bahwa kamu sudah tidak mengingini anak dan suamimu lagi. Jadi menurutku, semua sudah terlambat. Kamu terlihat bahagia saat bekerja dan aku tidak ingin menghalangi karirmu lagi. Tapi, janganlah kamu muncul di hadapan kami saat kamu membutuhkan kami. Saat kamu merindukan kami._

 _Inilah pertemuan terakhir kita, Ibu. Selamat hari valentine._

 _Sincerenly, Putramu._

 _Park SeeWoo_

"Park SeeWoo, kamu menyuruhku membelikan cokelat untuk diriku?"

"Iya. Kamu tidak mau kan, tubuhku menjadi bengkak dan tidak elok lagi?"

Sesungguhnya, ia tidaklah nyaman seperti ini. SeeWoo sangat merindukan ibunya. Tetapi inilah keputusan yang ia buat. Berpisah dengan ibunya selamanya. Tidak bertemu lagi selama yang ia mampu. Kasih sayang sang ibu sangat ia rindukan. Pelukan, kehangatan dan cinta yang tidak terbatas itu mampu membuat SeeWoo berubah pikiran. Tetapi inilah keputusan yang ia tetapkan. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya tersiksa lagi, ia tidak ingin ibunya merasa bersalah. Menurutnya, inilah endingnya.

Bad Endingnya.

* * *

 ** _T.E. (?)_** ****

* * *

 ** _SaeSite._**

Cerita ini untuk event #MeribaValentine!

Ha, begitu sudah sampai di tempat pojok SaeSite, Sae sendiri bingung mau nulis apa, padahal sebelumnya banyak banget yang mau Sae tulis.

Fict ini sengaja dibuat gantung, biar kalian menebak sendiri ceritanya? Kalau mau tahu kebenaran akhir ceritanya, silakan tunggu sampai tanggal 14 Maret di akunnya Koharu Ame untuk kelanjutan ceritanya, tapi yang nulis bukan saya. Melainkan Koharu Ame sendiri! Jadi akhir cerita ini bergantung pada Koharu Ame.

Untuk kasus Meriba ini, Sae membuat Bad Ending, karena kegalauan SeeWoo.

Yo! Cerita dioper kepada Koharu Ame!

Ngomong-ngomong, seperti yang sudah Sae bilang sebelumnya, kalau Sae pindah lokasi, yey! Seringnya main di FFn cuman kalau event aja, atau ada tulisan nganggur. Maaf belum bisa lanjut beberapa fict yang masih berstatus TBC, karena akhir-akhir ini jadwalku padet banget. Di saat liburan juga harus mengerjakan proyek. Mohon toleransi kalian semua! *bow*

Sae pindah ke www/./gwiyomichan/./wordpress/./com (/nya dihapus ya wwwww) dan baru-baru ini Sae lagi main di mbak Watty! (wattpad) sempatkan diri kalian mampir dan main di sana ya! Saenatori

Sae dan seluruh OC mengucapkan, selamat hari Valentine dan terus dukung kami untuk bekarya, ya!

All OC: Happy Valentine day, minna!


End file.
